


A Common Dish?

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: #Hannictober [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #Hannictober, Exotic Food, Gross, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: “I’m not eating that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> #Hannitcotber Day 22: Hair-Raising
> 
> Not sure it's hair-raising, but sometimes there are just lines we do not cross.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

“Hannibal. Hannibal. The love of my life. The breath in my lungs. The darkness of my soul. Why the hell did you buy it?”

Hannibal, who was busy cooking, simply smiled, as if everything was okay in the world. As he was not currently frying up an arachnid the size of Will’s hand.

“I’m not eating that.”

“I’m sure I can persuade you, dear Will,” Hannibal said, smiling widely.

Hell no he wouldn’t!

Will didn’t care if it was a common dish in Cambodia.

He wasn’t eating a fried tarantula covered in a peppery, lime sauce, and that was that.

 

* * *

**A/N: The first is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram and Spacedogs fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
